


[胖球][科雨][民国武侠AU] 收徒 （完结）

by mutant233



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutant233/pseuds/mutant233





	[胖球][科雨][民国武侠AU] 收徒 （完结）

送给 @soccerer 

从冬天拖到了夏天，直到最近有假期，才真的有空心无挂碍地把这篇故事写下来。

希望还有这个机缘让你看到。

 

-

 

第一幕 少主

 

周家的祖传产业尔空堂，兼营武馆和医馆，开在平城隆春巷的尽头。

据说尔空堂少主和张大帅结下了梁子，所以太平日子里，小老百姓唯恐避之不及。

然而这几天，门可罗雀的尔空堂，却一反常态地人满为患。

无他，直系的张大帅与奉系的刘大帅正在城外大战，神仙打架，难免伤及无辜。

这位少主在城里发传单，说枪炮创伤，他不收钱，权且作为尔空堂的广告。

 

周雨接连被叫了许多声“周师父”，年轻人微妙的虚荣心被满足的同时，又生出许多的责任感，腰背挺得笔直。

他身着茜色长衫，挽着袖口，端坐在桌前，右手在药材里小心分拣，左手捏着药秤的碧玉提手，提线在过堂的风里纹丝不动，仿佛支撑了饱满风帆的缆绳。

王皓进了门，放下行李，脚步无声，伸手便向青年的后颈袭去。

他虽有些发福，但身形幽幽，似一尾鱼。

鱼尾扫到青年的一瞬，青年轻巧地偏头一躲，几个错步，长衫下摆翩然，如一只蝶。

二人招式如同行云流水，在伤患们愕然的目光中，从前厅一直战至后院。

当二人在院中老柳下站定时，青年左手的药秤仍是平稳的，只是不知何时换了红玛瑙的提手。

“生半夏，三两……七钱。”青年笑得灿烂，丝毫不像个快要破产的少东家，“世叔，你来看我啦？”

“化雨掌又精进了。”王皓赞叹。

“只是晴天仍旧使不出十成的功力。”周雨挠头。

王皓一掌落在垂柳的枝干上，顿时水珠纷纷落下。

“哇！下雨了！”青年欢呼。

“傻孩子，这是蝉凿出的叶露。”王皓笑道，“可出其不意。”

 

待周雨洗过手脸，王皓正坐在老柳下吃茶，桌上油纸包里的鸡杂，已去了大半。

“怎么忙成这样，”王皓盯着周雨袖口的点点血迹，“也没收个徒弟帮衬着你。”

听到“徒弟”二字，周雨脸色难堪。王皓心知有变，急忙追问。

原来周雨继承尔空堂的这一年，武行风云大变。先是平城督军张继科办了国术协会，自任会长，武师们纷纷加入以表拥戴。张继科为彰显尊师重教，对每一个门派代表都以自家师父相称，时时许以重利，掌门们眉开眼笑，以为终于找到了英雄国士，跟对了乱世明主。

“收徒拜师，是习武的第一要事，岂能沦为杯盘碗盏间的儿戏。”周雨摇头，“所以邀请函送到尔空堂，我拒绝了。”

年轻人心气傲，原本被私下骂几句“假清高”，也便罢了。谁知师父们的好日子没过几天，张继科提出，作为众门派的徒弟，同时也是爱国的将领，要求各家交出真传功夫，汇编成操，供军队演习，达到真正弘扬国术，精武报国的崇高目标。

这可扎了师父们的心。时下武林的风气，是除非师父行将就木，否则不教真的；即使传承，也最多传给一人。而国术协会的各位，自认为离棺材还很远，当然打死也不愿交出吃饭的家伙。然而张继科何许人也，个中详情无人知晓，总之他使了些法子，把平城，与张继科另一辖地庞城的各门派真传招式学到了手，取其精粹，并根据军中技击加以改进，称为平庞八式。据说，习得平庞八式的普通士兵，在白刃战中以一打十，不在话下。若高手修习，则更加恐怖。

周雨因非协会会员躲过了一劫，却也从此遭了各家真正的嫉恨。武行规矩，新师父上任，一年收不到徒弟，必须卷铺盖走人；他们便从这点下手，四处宣扬周雨拒绝入会，和张继科结仇。而张继科因为周雨不给脸面，自然也不会去澄清。久而久之，尔空堂的武馆再无人问津。

 

“你就是太守规矩。”王皓划洋火点燃了水烟，“你来平城，还有多久满一年？”

“一个月。”

“来得及。”王皓悠悠地吐出烟雾。“家乡有几个后生，根骨不错，性情忠厚，一直跟我闹着要学武。我今晚就动身回去，让他们来平城。”

“哎？我就要有徒弟了？”周雨眼前一亮，随即又蒙上一层忧虑，“可平城这么乱，我又是孤立无援的境地，也不知能不能保护他们……”

“别人我不信，”王皓笑道，“但以你的秉性，一定会是个好师父。”

 

 

第二幕 末路

 

都说兵败如山倒，原来山倒在自己身上，是这么个滋味。

张继科只恨没有分秒必争，把平庞八式在全军普及，只先教会了数十近卫，结果还未来得及弘扬国术抵御外辱，就先在残酷的内战里翻了船。

包围圈越来越小，以一打十又如何，血肉之躯，如何敌得过数百，数千倍的奉军……

看着兄弟一个接一个在身边倒下，张继科看到了真正的末路。

他伏在战壕里，向神佛祈求，希望死在战场上，也算对自己戎马倥偬的一生，有一个交代。

然而所有神佛都抛弃了他，抛弃得很彻底。

一场冷雨，他从兄弟们的尸首中醒了。

 

失魂落魄的张继科在平城游荡，雨水冲尽血污，他发现自己居然没受太多伤。

身后跟着几个醉醺醺的丘八，因为不知此物是人是鬼，只敢在几十丈开外，用枪膛对他指戳。

张继科在隆春巷口停了下来。丘八们松了口气。

平城的武馆街隆春巷，取人间四月芳菲尽之意。

它是一条死胡同。

无论是人是鬼，都可在此地做个了结。

 

隆春巷第一号，青龙馆。馆主薛师父，素来沉稳豁达，擅长洪拳和刀法。

张继科还未走到青龙馆的门口，那朱紫镶金的大门便轰地一声合上，只留狮口里的门环晃晃荡荡。

隆春巷第二号，临风馆。馆主季师父，年纪不大玉树临风，擅长轻功。

是以他家连关门都是轻盈的，好像很有礼貌，又好像带有一丝羞涩。

隆春巷第三号，中州馆。馆主白师父，谦和中庸，是一位太极大师。

中州馆的石门极重，几个仆人都推不动，急得白师父不得不亲自出马，一招隔山打牛，才把张继科彻底隔绝在外。

张继科就这样伴着有节奏的关门声，从巷口走到巷尾。

无人肯见，无人敢杀。

 

世叔临走前教导周雨，要做师父，需先起范。

因此周雨在门檐下摆了长椅，抽着世叔送他的水烟，作老成状。

他还不能很好地适应烟草的力道，直到张继科走到隆春巷的尽头，才发现了他。

“受伤了？”来了病人，周雨立刻抖擞了精神，“雨水凉，快到厅里来吧。”

那人只是靠着巷子尽头的砖墙，如释重负地坐下。

“走不动了。”他说，声音疲惫已极，“没想到最后肯见我的，是武馆街唯一一个我不熟的人。”

周雨心中一凛，认出了来人，扭头进了屋。

 

张继科闭上眼，等待。

他也不明白自己在等待什么，也许是一柄利刃，也许是一碗闭门羹。

等来的却是头顶骤然消失的雨丝。

“周师父果然菩萨心肠。”张继科向来得寸进尺，于是惨白的脸上浮出一丝痞笑，“不如好人做到底，给我一口烟抽吧。”

周雨无言，俯身把烟斗递给他，看着对方低头猛吸几口，仰头露出满足的神情。

也许是伞，也许是烟，也许是面前的这个人，让张继科忽而感知到，一些活着的好处。

“抽完了吗？抽完就走吧。”周雨冷冷地说，“武行重规矩，武馆街不欢迎你这种坏规矩的人。”

“我知道你讨厌我。”张继科虚弱地笑，“反正我也没有地方可去，不如你在这里杀了我。”

“我并不讨厌你，只是不能认同你的行事。”周雨平静道，“况且你我本无私交，我怎么会讨厌一个陌生人？”

张继科原本麻木的心，忽然一阵焦躁。

“你做什么？”周雨微蹙着眉后退了一小步。

“你不是要我走吗？”张继科的手被雨水浸得苍白，“我这就离开，别污了你地界。”

“你不能自己起来吗？”周雨嘟囔着，却伸手向对方握去。

然而碰触到的一瞬，那只布满枪茧的手骤然垂落。

周雨听到了枪响，以及几声醉醺醺的欢呼。

张继科沉沉地倒在周雨怀中，新鲜的血，陈旧的血，将周雨的绸质长衫，晕染出诡丽的图案。

居然还有气。

为什么非要倒在尔空堂门口，周雨愤愤，祖宗看着，我想见死不救都不成。

 

第三幕 高手

 

张继科在床上昏睡，周雨却几天几夜没有阖眼。

为了说服接踵登门的师父们，他救张继科绝非为平庞八式，他打遍了整条隆春巷。

 

然而此次的来访者不同以往，单看身形步态，便知功力深不可测。

“马副官，你也是武人出身，知道我们这行，规矩是大过天的。”周雨一身白衣，端坐在八仙椅中，用杯盖轻轻撇去茶沫，“周家祖训，凡倒在尔空堂门前的重伤者，必全力救治。所以，我不能让你带他走。”

“我愿以门派声誉担保，刘大帅不会杀他。”马龙拱手作揖，“大帅府上有西医，张继科将得到更好的治疗。”

“刘大帅不杀他，平城的武师也会动手。”周雨沉吟，“而且只敢趁他昏睡不醒时动手。”

马龙：“更不会。张继科一倒，师父们成立了精武盟，推举刘大帅为盟主，自然唯他马首是瞻。”

“马副官，你若只是关中秦门的真传首徒，我定然信你。”周雨凝视马龙肩上的军衔，“而今，我们只能按规矩，比一场了。”

马龙慢慢摘下军帽和手套，松开军服的领口，点头应战。

 

后院日头正烈，蝉鸣震耳欲聋。

周家祖传的雷音拳极为刚猛，需呐喊行气，辅助运力。而化雨掌源自太极推手，借的是关节处的寸劲，绵里藏针，至和至柔。

周家的武功，打得便是一个刚柔相济。

而秦门功夫注重技巧与平衡，比起传武，更似军中搏击，实用为主，破绽极少。

二人你来我往地过了数十招，未分出胜负，马龙面色如常，周雨却隐约感到体力不支。

不愧是号称天下第一的马龙……若想赢他，必须出其不意。

鸣蝉躁动。周雨仰头看一眼骄阳，下定决心，要赌。

且战且退，将马龙引至院中老柳下。飞身一脚，重重踩上粗壮的枝干。

顿时叶露纷乱如雨。

若欲发挥化雨掌十成功力，必在雨中。

 

“中。”

周雨的掌心悬在马龙檀中穴上方寸余，马龙军装的第三颗纽扣无声落地。

马龙弯腰捡起纽扣，装进衣兜。戴上军帽，对周雨一拱手，洁白的脸仍是谦恭温和的表情。

马龙：“这一场，是我输了，我接受尔空堂的规矩。虽在庙堂，但我心中，仍是武行的信义。”

周雨：“承让了，人命关天，原谅我胜之不武。”

马龙摇头。“其实我和张继科也算旧识。”

周雨：“难得有人不想他死。”

马龙怅然。“都是身不由已。”

 

第四幕 坦诚

 

张继科醒来第一句话，是：“我以为你会输给马龙。”

周雨凝神读着药秤上的刻度，没有看他，答：“是神佛饶你命不该绝。”

张继科：“可我的身体，再也不能像以前一样，对不对？”

周雨默然。

张继科点点头，“也好。”

他呻吟着翻了个身，看着周雨的背影。湖绿的长衫，露一段脖颈，像一枝新柳。“其实我什么都知道。”他说。

周雨给秤盘里添药。“那我缝你的时候，该下手更狠一点。”

张继科嘴里啧啧有声。“其实你很好。只是不太会做人。这个世道，人好又不会做人的，往往没什么活路。”

你倒是会做人。周雨想着，虽没出声，却回头白了张继科一眼。做人惨到你这份儿上的，可不多见。

一回头便看到张继科眼睛亮亮地看着自己。脸色仍是苍白的，神情却得意。

“啊！”他忽然叫一声，一颗马钱子便落到了秤盘外。

“你怎么了？”周雨克制地问。

“忘了问最重要的问题！”张继科睁大眼面露惊慌，“今天是什么日子？”

“民国十一年，六月初五。”周雨说，“你昏睡了整整二十天。”

张继科显然对自己睡了几天不感兴趣。他吃力地抬起手臂，掰着指头数了数。

“还有十天，你继承尔空堂，就满一年了。”张继科说，“你还没有收到徒弟。”

“这个不用你操心。”周雨冷淡道，心想我收不到徒弟是谁害的，此人怎么哪壶不开提哪壶。

张继科眼里的光黯了黯。

但很快又若无其事了。他翻回身，看着帐顶，艰难地动了动腿脚。

张继科：“平庞八式，你想知道吗？我可以教给你。这样，以后就再没人敢欺压你。”

秤盘里的马钱子像条小瀑布，悉数倾泻在桌上，“张继科，你以为我是什么人？！”

周雨愤怒地摔下药秤，药方和药材撒了一地。

留下张继科继续孤零零地躺着。脸庞瘦削干瘪得更加明显，这才像个走投无路的军阀了。

 

第五幕 生意

 

周雨在自家佛堂里祈福。

他收到电报，世叔安排成为自己徒弟的几个少年，在赶往平城的途中，下落不明。

刚在佛前摆好九十九盏长明灯，门外传来脚步声。谨慎而稳健，不似年轻人，也不是重伤初愈的张继科。

“上联：悟五蕴无我。下联：悟诸法缘生。”来人在佛堂外拖长了声音念，“横批：二空。”

来人：“原来尔空堂有这般深意。武馆不拜关公，却拜佛，也算独树一帜。”

周雨看一眼门外，那人的影子，被窗格和烛火分割得缭乱。

“为何不进来说话。”周雨倾着烛台，将长明灯一颗颗地点燃。

“你为那些人祈福，我却是囚困他们的罪人。”那人叹道，“我信命，不敢面对你的佛祖。”

周雨放下烛台。长明灯的火焰因杀气扑簌作响。

“我老了，武功褪尽，你当然可以轻易地凌虐我，甚至杀了我。”那人道，“但你可知平城易主，百姓为何平安无事么？”

火焰又如水滴般圆润了。周雨克制着，将刚才熄灭的灯火一一复燃。

“因为你军纪严明。”

“他们告诉我，周小师父年少迂腐，现在看来并不是这样。”刘国梁笑道，“既然这么聪明，也一定知道我的来意了。”

周雨：“你想要张继科的平庞八式。”

刘国梁击掌大笑。“周小师父果然通透。原本不需要张继科的，可惜他的那些近卫，一个也没有活下来。”

刘国梁：“我信命。马龙竟然输给了你，定是佛祖给我的启示。张继科落在我手中，恐怕不会把平庞八式交出来。”

刘国梁：“但心高气傲的周小师父，是张继科得势时都请不动的人。这样的人对他有恩，以他的脾性，怕是什么都愿意为你做。”

周雨：“我拿到平庞八式，你会把我的徒弟放了吗？”

刘国梁：“如果只有你我两家做这笔生意，自然是这样。”

周雨：“还有平城的武师……为阻止独门武功外传，他们想让张继科死。”

周雨冷笑：“武师们愿意相信我不会套取张继科的秘笈；也不得不相信你不会瞒着他们得到平城八式。他们的目的，只是光明正大地杀死张继科。”

刘国梁微笑颔首：“这就是为什么我要当这个精武盟的盟主；我是真心喜欢你们，守规矩，重信义，连做坏事，都显得忠厚。”

周雨：“习武之人，太好骗了。”

刘国梁：“有私欲，就会被骗。”

周雨：“不被骗的，不也被你们胁迫？”

周雨：“说吧，这三家的生意，你要怎么做。”

刘国梁：“我要你，收张继科为徒。”

周雨：“所以你绑架的，不是我别的亲朋，而是要成为我徒弟的人。”

刘国梁赞叹。“你收张继科为徒，既解了你期限将至的燃眉之急，又能更理所当然地让他交出平庞八式，更重要的，是给他一个武行人的正经身份。”

刘国梁：“这样，半年后，他在擂台上的死，才能说服武林。”

 

第六幕 拜师

 

张继科刮了脸，一身利落的棉麻短打，看起来年轻了十岁。

周雨昨夜接诊了重伤病人，起得晚。在院中刷牙时，张继科已经把花花草草都打理好了。

周雨接过张继科递来的毛巾，看了他一眼。

“你到底多大？”周雨问。

“虚岁三十了。”

“那也没比我大多少。”周雨没头没脑地说，“以前你留胡子，我总觉得你跟我世叔一般大。”

张继科立刻萎蔫了，“世叔？我有那么老？”

周雨哈哈哈地笑开。“世叔只是辈分老，其实也只长我八九岁。”

笑着笑着，又奇异地严肃起来。把毛巾塞给张继科，“我要更衣出诊，你伤没好全，多在床上躺躺吧。”

眼看周雨要走，张继科一把捉住他的袖子。

“你做什么？”周雨盯着袖子皱眉。

“今天是六月十五，你一年之期的最后一日。”张继科一字一句认真道，“也是入学拜师的吉日。”

“哦，拜师啊。”周雨低头，目光意味不明闪烁，“那就拜吧。”

 

门庭冷落人丁不旺，因此拜师仪式也十分简单。

佛堂的侧窗下摆了桌椅，周雨换了庄重的赭色长衫坐在椅中，面色是心思重重的，腰背却笔挺，像一块峻秀的山石。

念完门规祖训，接着是拜神佛，拜祖师，拜周家林林总总的排位。

张继科无言地一一做了，表情温驯而服从。

到了拜师父，张继科深深地看住周雨，正要屈膝，周雨却像被这眼光烫伤了，忽然从椅子里跳了起来。

察觉到自己的失态，周雨忙扶住张继科的肩膀，“你腿伤重，地上凉，去把拜佛的蒲团垫上……唉！怎么不听话！”

“请师父用茶！”张继科低下头，双手奉茶，举得极高，是个恭恭敬敬的姿态。

周雨心中慌乱至极，盯着珐琅彩的茶盏，接也不是，不接也不是。

“请师父……用茶。”大约的确是伤重地凉，张继科的肩膀有些颤抖。

鬼使神差地，周雨接过了他的茶。递至嘴边，如坠千钧；抿下一口，滚如熔岩。

“以后，我就是你的师父了。”周雨颓然道，“早晚都不用拜我，多拜一拜神佛吧。”

“要么拜你，要么不拜。”张继科将手放在周雨的膝盖上，目光灼灼，“神佛哪有你一分的慈悲。”

“我没有你想象的那么慈悲。”周雨扭过头去。

“你比我想象得更慈悲。”张继科悄然覆上周雨的手，“师父。”

 

第七幕 陪伴

 

刘大帅担任平城督军后，百姓的生活愈发欣欣向荣。

如周雨所料，上次的免费行医的广告起了效果，医馆的生意一天天好转，勉强将尔空堂从破产的边缘拉了回来。

武馆依然无人问津，但行业的衰落是整体的。大概一场大战，百姓见识了枪炮的威力，对习武暂时失去了兴趣。

周雨经常出诊，誊方称药的活计，便落到了张继科手上。

张继科的字很难看，但笔画清楚，书写流畅，不像文盲。周雨问过，才知道他是正规军官学校毕业，而非传言里五道沟土匪出身，字难看是天生的，练不好。周雨认为他找借口，在学校肯定没有好好学习。

张继科称药时两只手都抖得像八十岁的老人，他说以前拿枪不这样，应该是被弹片伤到了神经。但他称得十分准，他说是靠直觉，周雨不信。周雨还担心他兽性大发，戕害民众，把生半夏马钱子等药材锁了起来。

周雨每天从晚市买菜回家，张继科拎进厨房，半晌汗流浃背地端着几个菜出来。

二人相对而坐，大多数时候沉默无语，偶尔交换几句无聊的对话。

张继科叫周雨“师父”，但发现叫师父周雨会不高兴，便很少叫。

周雨叫张继科“继科”，但发现叫继科张继科会开心，也很少叫。

周雨曾经想象过很多次，如果他收了徒弟，会怎样怎样。但没有一种想象，是当下这么平淡和诡异。

有些瞬间他觉得这样也没什么不妥，接下来便是对自己的猛烈抨击，认为人孤独过久，就会变得很没用。

 

长期练习雷音拳，导致周雨本性直接，且脾气暴烈。压抑过久，唯一的结果便是爆发。

特意喝了酒，红着面，一脚踹开院门，把正在埋头浆洗衣物的张继科揪了出来。

张继科无辜：“师父，你要教我醉拳吗？”

周雨：“少废话！别装了！你平庞八式不是很厉害吗？是男人，就痛快地打一场！”

张继科：“我已经打不了平庞八式了……”

周雨：“有多少算多少！打！”

 

张继科摊在树下，擦去嘴角的血迹，“你果然还是讨厌我。”

周雨渐渐冷静下来，坐在张继科身边，白色的长衫，仍然一尘不染。“我更讨厌自己。”

张继科牵过周雨的手，小心而珍重地轻触着指关节处的伤口。

张继科：“这一切都是我愿意的。我甚至很感激他。”

周雨愤怒而困惑地盯着张继科。

张继科笑嘻嘻地眨眼：“其实我什么都知道。”

他把那只受伤的手递到了嘴边。

 

第八幕 化雨

 

华丽的西式壁炉正毕剥作响，刘国梁穿着羊绒睡衣，舒服地陷在摇椅中抽雪茄。

马副官从周雨手中接过那块层层折叠的纸，递交给刘国梁，目光谨慎地落在地面上。

“这么小心干嘛，”刘国梁笑他，“瞒着精武盟的那帮老家伙就够了，我巴不得你们快点学会呢。”

“得取个新名字，是哇。”刘国梁按着太阳穴思考，“就叫，国梁八式，怎样？”

马龙小心翼翼地陪笑说好。

刘国梁抖开纸页，粗略地看了看，赞叹了几声。

“是真的嘛？”他忽然抬头，慈善的眉眼射出犀利的光。

周雨缓缓点头，“国术飘摇，还请张大帅，善加利用，以求真正救民水火，振奋人心。”

 

“你确定要将平庞八式交给刘国梁？”周雨问，月色将他的眼睛蒙上一层清气，见山得山，见水得水。

“我也可以造假，不到战场上，绝不会露出破绽。”张继科将周雨肩上的衣物重新披过，“我知道，不交真的，才合武行的规矩。但我不想这么做。”

“你想让平庞八式在军人间传播开去，不管是谁的人。”周雨握住张继科的手腕，清晰地感到他的脉搏和颤抖，“只要是……中国人。”

“你终于明白我了。”张继科将周雨拥入怀中，“师父。”

 

刘国梁满意地将秘笈收了起来，拿出一个纸包。

周雨：“这是？”

刘国梁：“毒药。”

周雨冷笑：“你什么意思？”

刘国梁：“是精武盟师父们的意思。我信命，哪个信命的愿意用这么卑劣的手段？但既然做了这个盟主，也是骑虎难下啊！”

周雨接过毒药，投进壁炉。顿时升起一阵浓浓的白烟。

刘国梁呛了一大口，又惊又怒，“臭小子！我死了平城的百姓也别想活！”

马副官赶忙上前，拍着刘国梁的背安慰道，“毒药是我准备的，燃烧后无毒，我可以保证！”

“什么燃烧后无毒，我看是根本没有毒吧！”刘国梁白了马龙一眼。

周雨和马龙交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

刘国梁：“为了在桃李擂上杀死张继科，各家师父豁了出去，都在传授首徒真正的独门秘技。以张继科的状况，能中毒速死，反倒能少挨些打，是个解脱。”

周雨：“如果他在擂台上活下来呢？”

刘国梁：“你就不担心被我抓起来的徒弟？”

周雨惨白了脸：“张继科也是我的徒弟。”

刘国梁嗤笑出声，“你还当了真。”

 

周雨抽着水烟，困兽般地在廊下踱来踱去。

“我身体也就这样了。”张继科敞着怀，压在长椅上的腿，仍在轻微地抖动，“与其你帮我练功，经常变得很暴躁，倒不如多花点时间，和我在一起。”

周雨停步皱眉，冲张继科喷出一口烟雾：“继科，你就这样跟师父说话呢？”

张继科一怔，随即脸都笑出了褶子，“是，雨师父，我错了。”

“没大没小。”周雨严肃地说，眉间却带一点天真，“你是我尔空堂的首徒，不学好雷音拳和化雨掌，不但出去会被人笑话，师父我也会伤心的。”

张继科奋力站起身，到木桩前练习拳法。“我不会让师父伤心的！”他中气十足地吼。

心中却想，如果能有办法，让你不那么伤心就好了。

本想偿还恩情，没想到，却注定要欠得更多。

 

第九幕 桃李

 

三年一度的桃李擂，是平城武林首屈一指的隆重赛事。各武馆务必派出最优秀的门生，为门派的荣誉而战，以证明国术辉煌，代代有人，桃李满天下。

今年的桃李擂办在平城新开的西洋酒楼，门前悬挂了巨大的“精武盟”匾额，张灯结彩人声鼎沸。

张继科和周雨来到时，台上正在舞狮。张继科军校毕业又连年征战，哪里见过这种热闹，嗑着瓜子连声叫好。要不是周雨拉着，早就自己上台滚上一滚了。

吉时一到，在两列咚咚锵锵的刀马旦簇拥下，平城武林的师徒们依次入席。

张继科环顾四周，“今天人怎么这么少。”

周雨肿着一双大眼瞪他，“你还想多少人围观你英勇就义啊？”

 

台上致辞的刘国梁也很快发现了这一点。

“这人不齐整啊，”他愁眉苦脸地说，“而且你们怎么一个个鼻青脸肿的？”

“嗨，盟主，别在这儿说了。”白师父捂着青紫的眼圈说，“家丑不可外扬啊！”

“我看你们家家都这样，外不外扬，有差别嘛。”刘国梁哭笑不得。

“就是！支支吾吾，跟个娘们似的。”薛师父终于沉不住气，“我说！我那个孽徒，教了他真功夫，结果娘希匹！转头过来就对付我！已经被老子打跑了！”

“欺师灭祖啊——”

“人心凉薄啊——”

“真东西教不得啊——”

台下鬼哭狼嚎，乱成一片。

“好了好了，各位老师父，我知道你们不容易，是哇。”刘国梁按住抽搐的太阳穴，“这桃李擂，你们还打不打了？”

“打个头啊打！都是些烂桃烂李，我们不要了！”

“对，大家都这么惨了，舞个狮，唱个戏得了！”

 

作为在座观众中唯一的好桃好李，张继科就这样失去了他表演的舞台。

也对。他摸着后脑勺想，年纪渐长，也过了作天作地的时候，该金盆洗手，好好过日子了。

 

第十幕 尾声

 

民国十年六月十五，时任平城督军的张继科微服私访。

他沿着武馆街慢悠悠地走，挨家挨户地和师父们抱拳作揖，师父们觉得这人肯定是脑子有点问题，否则不会笑得这样傻。

一直走到隆春巷的尽头，小小的铺面封了木板挂满蛛丝，一个穿着浅灰长衫的青年正和木板搏斗。

连这么破的店面，都要重新开张，果然是万物复苏，百废待兴。张继科想，一切才刚刚开始，我会给大家带来好日子。

 

民国十一年六月十五，走投无路的张继科拜周雨为师。

 

民国十一年桃李擂当天，被刘国梁绑架的几名少年被释放回家，从此不愿习武。

 

民国十二年，刘国梁解散了精武盟。北方武术举步维艰，师父们纷纷南下谋生，彻底教起了真功夫，发现日子也没有想象中那么难过。周雨因为尔空堂生意尚好，选择留在平城。刘国梁患了颈疾，常来周雨处推拿。

 

民国十三年，张继科代表尔空堂参与南北国术博览会，化雨掌评为最美招式银牌。

 

民国十四年八月初八，尔空堂迎来了一位客人。

个头高挑，肩膀宽厚，穿着剪裁合体的薄西装，眼镜后一双下垂眼，时时流露着乐天和快活。

他说他叫许昕，是张继科的兄弟，来找他东山再起。

周雨把张继科指给他看。彼时张继科正在兴高采烈地晾衣服。衣袖束在背后，头上蒙着布巾，背影宛如一个家庭主妇。

许昕没有见张继科就离开了。

“他是个奇怪的人。”许昕笑着对周雨说，“这种好日子，能多过一天，都是他的福气。”

 

民国十五年秋，刘国梁动身前往北平，临行前向张继科许诺，会把国梁八式献给张作霖，之后杳无音信。

 

民国十六年大年初一，周雨和张继科最后一次见到马龙。

 

直到一九四三年的陕西，周雨揣着手坐在磨盘上，看到一个十七八岁的少年，挥着缴获来的，带刺刀的三八大盖，正对着一页残破的纸张比比划划。

那是他第一次看到完整的平庞八式。

 

 

-全文完-


End file.
